1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support pier for blocking mobile homes and other similar structures.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In setting up a mobile home, a manufactured building or other similar structures and objects, the structure must be blocked and supported. One simple method employed for blocking the structure is to use a plurality of concrete blocks stacked up on top of each other. As each concrete block has a limited footprint, each block stack has a limited weight capacity with respect to the ground. Therefore, in order to support modern structures, wherein several thousand pounds must typically be supported, two or more side by side block stacks must be established. Not only is a series of concrete block stacks aesthetically unpleasant, the need to bring a large number of concrete blocks to the job sight is expensive and labor intensive. Additionally, a relatively high concrete block stack may tend to be unstable under various loads and environmental conditions.
In order to overcome the problems of using only concrete blocks to support a structure various devices have been proposed. Such devices, although working with varying degrees of efficiency, tend to be difficult to use and maintain and are unduly heavy ad bulky.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a structure support pier that addresses the above-stated problems in the art. Such a device must be capable of supporting several thousand pounds and must not be an eye sore. Such a device must be relatively lightweight and easy to transport, assemble and use. Ideally, such a device will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.